Teruna Izume
|rname = Izume Teruna |debut = Chapter 44 |sex = Female |status = Alive |occupation = Section Manager of Pharmaceutical Company''World's End Harem'' Manga Chapter 44 (formerly); Believer of IzanamiWorld's End Harem Manga Chapter 45 |affiliation = Izanami }} Section Manager Teruna IzumeWorld's End Harem Volume 7 is the former boss of Zen Kinebuchi. She later becomes a believer of Izanami and the supervisor of the farming crew. Appearance Izume is a young woman with a voluptuous body, narrow, velvet red eyes, velvet red hair in an upswept hairstyle, and large breasts with the Izanami stigma on her chest, centered between her breasts. Working in the pharmaceutical company, Izume wore a dark collared shirt with a left breast pocket with the sleeves cuffed and a dark and short skin-tight skirt. At Zen's celebratory party, Izume wore a dark and long, sleeveless dress. While visiting Zen in the hospital, she wore a light, short sleeved shirt with a belt over it, skin-tight pants and dark high heels. After becoming a believer of Izanami, Izanami began to wear a long, white coat and black shoes with white soles. While wearing his civilian clothes, Izume wears a white shirt, a long white skirt, and dark shoes.World's End Harem Comic Chapter 55 Personality Relationships Zen Kinebuchi While in the office, Izume had an arrogant attitude towards Zen. However, while seeing him kiss his newly-wed wife Miki, Izume became interested in Zen. Because of her interest in him, she visits him in the hospital before he enters cold sleep to cure his disease and gives him a "good-night kiss" and tells him she was gonna pick him up after he woke. Five years later, Izume awakens Zen and forces him to become her "holy slave" by sexual arousing her. She later restrains Zen to have "holy intercourse" with him because of her love for him. Elisa Tachibana Izume and Elisa are leaders of the group Izanami. Not much of their relationship is shown but Izume and Elisa listens to each other as Izume asks Elisa not to give much information to Zen while he was held captive. History In the work conference room, Izume was with Zen Kinebuchi and Sato and wanted to know if the business dealing with Abo were severed who the one responsible would be. She then informed them that responsibility of the hospital would be transferred back to Zen until he got the director to sign the contract for their new drugs and would report Sato for his punishment before leaving the conference room. Some time later, Izume was invited by Zen and Miki to their celebratory party before Zen went to sleep. At the party she was with Abo's wife and thanked her for attending. Abo's wife's daughter, Koko, wanted to know how long he would be in cold sleep, so Izume told her she believed it was about five years. Later, while alone, Izume was alone watching Zen and his wife Miki kiss after they were encouraged to do so. Later before Zen was put in cold sleep, she visited him in the hospital. Zen apologized for leaving but Izume believed it was unfortunate since she began to acknowledge his value. Izume then approached Zen to kiss him and left as she said she would pick him up after he awoke. Five years later in July of 2045, Izume became the leader of a group known as Izanami. Izanami later acquired Zen from UW and went to a location outside a village. After the man was awakened, he was brought to Izume, and she forced Zen to perform a ritual to become their holy slave. Izume then forced him to perform the same ritual to the other followers of Izanami in the night. Later, Izume approached Elisa Tachibana who visited Zen in his cell and asked her not to share details with him. Elisa then revealed to Izume that their preparations was finished for Izume. The next day at sunset, Izume, along with others of Izanami, took Zen outside of a village and chained him to a tree for Izume to have holy intercourse with him to become pregnant. Izume reminded the man should would not kill him because he was one of the only five men in the world but would be their community property and his life would be managed by them. Zen was curious to know how long he would be like that, so Izume stated until he impregnated every one in the village.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 46 Trivia References Site Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Izanami